thethirduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet in the Sol System and the birthplace of Sol Humans. As the seat of power for both the United Nations and the Asian Confederation, Earth is a symbol of wealth and culture in the entire system. Ancient Earth Billions of years ago, a single Lanien spaceship crashed in the Atlantic Ocean. The crash survivors used parts from the ship to build a magnificent and advanced city known as Atlantis, which they concealed to protect themselves from an unknown threat. Much later, homo sapiens began to evolve on the planet (in part due to experimentation by the Laniens). The species, which would come to be called human, began tribal lifestyles with nomadic ideals, spreading across Africa over the span of several thousand years. Circa 50,000 BCE, refugee ships from Werana carrying Zeus and his Farnaspans, as well as a small group of Thrynarcadians led by Jehova, landed on Earth. Upon making contact with Lanien adventurers, the Weranans created an alliance and assimilated with the indigenous homo sapiens. After many centuries of friendship, the God-Kings Zeus and Jehova left the planet to rejoin their brethren far away. The Weranan descendants begin to lose their technology to time while the Laniens suffer from major disease. By the time of the Classical Greeks, Atlantis had become but a ghost city, and out of desparation, the Laniens attempt an invasion of Athens with degraded technology and frail bodies. Upon their defeat, a fleet of Athenian ships sailed to Atlantis and sank the city by destroying a primary reactor that fueled the city's engines. With Atlantis gone, the Laniens on Earth died out, while humanity prospered. Common History From the time of the Greeks to the Digital Age of Earth, various wars and nations rose and fell, though in 1945, there saw the creation of what seemed to be the beginning of a global society. The United Nations was little more than a flimsy assembly, not really commanding much power, but would eventually play a major role in Earth's future. Also during this period, China grew in political and economical standings, becoming a superpower in its own right. Space Age and World War III In 2098, the countries of Asia, with the exception of Japan, Sri Lanka, and Korea, form the Asian Confederation, an alliance of nations governed by China and Russia. After the AC begins militarizing itself, the remaining nations of the UN swiftly vote the assembly into a legitimate governing body, effectively splitting a majority of Earth's power into two supernations. After a promise to enter space with colonization plans no later than 2150, the UN fulfills this with their first lunar colony Novis in 2144. Earth's Moon eventually finds itself fully claimed by the UN, prompting the AC to step up its space project, eventually launching the Puluo Mi Xiu Si space station. Feeling threatened by the UN's growing power, the AC begins a series of invasions of neutral territories to expand its holdings in 2216. The UN intervenes and mobilizes a mass amount of troops towards AC capitals, triggering World War III. The war lasts eight years until a series of nuclear strikes decimates Beijing, St. Petersburg, Boston, and Madrid. The Treaty of Tokyo is signed by both sides, ending the war and promoting peace for several centuries. Colonization of Mars and Beyond As a part of the United Nations Colony Program, an experimental module known as Dawnstar was launched for Mars. The Dawnstar module was the first of a serious of experiments in terraforming the UN had funded to allow colonization of the rest of the system. When the launch occurred in 2253, the UN had already launched a space station known as the Windsor Station to monitor the terraforming process. Three decades later, five thousand scientists and their families traveled to Mars to establish the first settlement, Olympus, as they worked on the planet's terraforming process. It would not be for another two hundred years that the process would be complete, opening the planet up for full colonization. After the influx of colonists in 2488, the UN and AC wrested for control of the Martian landmasses with minor skirmishes. By 2491, the dust had settled and the Confederation controlled a single continent, St. Han, while the UN controlled two continents split into three colonies: New Athens, Central Mars, and Ares. Just 30 years later, in 2522, the UN colonies revolted, removing the Earth influences from them, while St. Han remained a colony of the Confederation. With their stake in Mars over, the UN turned to other planets for territory. The 26th century also saw a UN Civil War, with a major reorganization of UN government occuring after its end. After contact with the Icaran Humans in the 31st century, the UN found itself aligning itself with the Saran Kingdom, while the Confederacy became allies with the Leiphate. Current Powers The United Nations Capital: London, The United Kingdom, Earth The United Nations is a coalition of major powers of the West, with significant holdings in Africa and Oceania. Run by a Prime Director elected by popular vote, the UN is known as one of the two supernations governing the Sol System. Largely democratic, the UN is known for its heavily funded Solar Force and its highly televised Neo Olympic Games, founded in 2267. The Asian Confederation Capitals: Moscow, Russia, Earth, and New Beijing, St. Han, Mars Known as the UN's direct adversary, the Asian Confederation is unique in that it is comprised of two separate, yet equally powerful factions: the Chinese Directorate and the Russian Union. These two factions work together and at the same time, compete to improve the quality of economy within the Confederation. Both of the Heads of State constantly switch factions but are only voted on by one at a time. Japanese Empire Capital: Shotyo, Venus Once a great empire based in Earth, the Japanese Empire decided to move to Venus after the Confederation attempted an invasion in 2540. Though the Empire still retains territory on Earth, the Japanese built an entire new capital on Venus modeled after Tokyo, though the megacity spans an entire coastline. African Federation Capital: Johannesburg, South Africa, Earth One of two primary factions in Africa, the African Federation was the first peaceful union of African states to really establish itself. A known ally of the United Nations, the Federation refuses to join, citing that alliance was much more beneficial than annexation. That being said, the Federation produces over 20% of UN Solar Force pilots, as UN allies are allowed service in the military. West African Union Capital: Bamako, Mali, Earth Descended from the original African Union from the early 21st Century, the West African Union came to power in the 2200's as a way to combat aggressive UN expansion into Africa. The Union allied itself with the Confederation, which provided it aid during its repulsion of UN forces. Well into the 24th Century, the Union signed an open borders agreement with the Federation, though it continued to be allied with the Confederation. The agreement made a virtually united Africa, and there has not been a major war there in many centuries since. Arabian Empire Capital: Tehran, Iran, Earth The Arabian Empire was founded in 2139. During the formation of the modern UN, the United States was still engaged in war with Iran and Afghanistan. Threatened by a grouping of oppressive alliances prompted Iran to stage a tremendous takeover of nearby states, effectively turning the Middle East into one massive nation. Politically neutral, the Arabian Empire refused assistance from the Confederation as it drove out the US troops, marking the end of occupation in the Middle East. Culture As far as the 29th Century and beyond, Earth has become an extremely wealthy planet, primarily due to a mass exodus of lower classes during major colonization periods. As more planets and moons opened up, land on Earth became more expensive while land elsewhere was extremely cheap. With over 40% of the population migrated off world, the remaining inhabitants experienced a growth in the economy. As Earth is known for long life spans, leisure activities are more common, as in older ages, retirees actually have time to spend.